La Pomme fendue
by La Folleuh
Summary: Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'en malencontreux malentendu ? Mais avec de terribles conséquences pour notre auberge préférée... OS défi du Poney Fringant


Voici un nouveau défi du Poney Fringant : l'origine de cette magnifique enseigne. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique certains, peut-être ?) et l'univers non plus.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOo

Ponto rayonnait de bonheur. Son œuvre maitresse accrochée bien en vue, nul ne pouvait ignorer son immense talent. Rien n'arriverait à entacher la sensation d'accomplissement qui accompagnait ce jour. Même pas les cris qui semblaient s'approcher et dissonaient désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Décidément, Tob ne l'aidait pas. Il l'avait pourtant bien spécifié : personne ne devait le déranger dans sa retraite. Savourer son succès était une étape très importante dans la vie de tout artiste et ces clameurs ternissaient son humeur. Inspirant profondément et se s'obligeant à la mesure, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, résolu à ne pas se laisser emporter.

« … horreur accroché à mon mur ! … explications de ce taré ! »

Ponto s'éloigna vivement de l'ouverture ménagée et tenta de reprendre ses idées. Qui osait ainsi dénigrer son travail ? Qu'avait-il réalisé dernièrement qui aurait pu attirer de telles foudres ? Tout son esprit était mobilisé par l'enseigne qu'il venait de délivrer et lorsqu'il avait remis ses précédents travaux, ses clients avaient tous semblé satisfaits. Alors, que c'était-il passé ?

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'abattit brusquement contre le mur, accompagnée des hurlements de Tob enjoignant l'importun à ne pas entrer plus avant. Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Devant lui se dressait l'importante masse d'un humain, l'air pour le moins patibulaire. Un comble pour un aubergiste.

« Mon che-er aami. Que me va-aut le plai-aisir de votre visite ? »

Se fustigeant mentalement, Ponto espérait que son bégayement passerait inaperçu. Tentant son plus beau sourire et essayant de commencer la conversation d'un ton badin, il cherchait désespérément à comprendre ce qui pouvait contrarier à ce point le tavernier.

« Comment avez-vous osé me faire une chose pareille ? A moi ? Ne suis-je pas votre ami ? Ainsi qu'à toute cette ville ? Qu'ai-je bien pu vous faire pour que vous me souhaitiez la banqueroute ? La faillite ? Le prix que nous avions convenu s'est-il révélé tout d'un coup trop bas finalement ?

Du tout, du tout, Willie. Notre entente me semblait sans faille. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas votre fureur… Ni vos paroles aussi dures…

Ah ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ah ! Le mécréant ! Il joue l'ignorant ! Mais je vais lui montrer moi ! Je refuse que les choses restent en l'état ! »

Et sans plus attendre, l'Homme l'entraina vers la sortie. Ponto tentait de suivre comme il le pouvait mais ses courtes jambes ne le portaient pas aussi en avant que celles de son offenseur. Et plus important encore, quelle folle raison se cachait derrière les actes de Willie ? Il n'eut plus à se poser la question très longtemps, déjà ils arrivaient en vue de l'auberge où trônait fièrement sa dernière œuvre : Un poney blanc, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, plus fringant que jamais, tel qu'indiqué par l'enseigne. De l'art à l'état pur. Tout essoufflé par la course il voyait s'agiter le tenancier sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il baragouinait. N'en pouvant plus, il se décida entre deux goulées d'air à enfin connaître le fond du problème.

Ce fut encore plus indigné qu'auparavant que Willie lui répondit :

« Vous ne voyez toujours pas ce que vous avez fait de mal ? Vraiment ?

Mais non, je vous assure. Ma peinture n'a pas coulée, le poney semble si vivant que l'on pourrait croire qu'il va jaillir de son cadre donc non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous chagrine à ce point. »

L'aubergiste le regarda pendant quelques secondes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Bien sûr, que le tableau était parfaitement exécuté et oui le poney respirait de santé mais il restait le point le plus important ! Celui que l'artiste ne voulait pas saisir.

« Mais, Ponto, mon auberge, elle se nomme la Pomme fendue ! Déjà plusieurs clients sont venus et repartis car ils ne voulaient pas d'une nouvelle auberge ! Je suis fini, ruiné ! Ma réputation est partie en fumée. Plus personne ne reconnaît ma bonne vieille amie. Que suis-je sensé faire maintenant ? Comment comptez-vous me dédommager ? »

OoOoOoOo

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ? Quand je vois ces andouilles de Nob et Bob travailler, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter deux abrutis pareils. Si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur Gandalf, si vous voulez qu'un travail soit correctement effectué, ne jamais le demander à un Hobbit ! Cette histoire nous l'a bien appris !

Tout cela est très bien mon cher Prosper, mais je vous en conjure, je suis extrêmement pressé, pourriez-vous faire remettre cette lettre à monsieur Frodo Sacquet ? L'adresse se trouve sur l'enveloppe.

Sans aucun soucis monsieur Gandalf. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé, comme vous le savez mais je suis certain que j'arriverais à trouver un petit peu de temps pour vous rendre ce menu service. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne demanderai pas à mes aides, car lorsque l'on sollicite Prosper Poiredebeurré, on peut être assuré du résultat !

Oh mais je n'en doute pas mon cher ami, je n'en doute pas mais si je puis me permettre, maintenant je dois filer. Mes affaires sont entre vos mains.

Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Soyez sans crainte et vaquer à vos occupations, quelques soient celles d'un Magicien. Car contrairement à ce Ponto, ce que l'on sollicite ce bon aubergiste, ce qui entre par une oreille, ne ressort pas par une autre ! »

Ce fut rasséréné que Gandalf parti. Si son message arrivait dans la semaine, ils auraient toute l'avance nécessaire face aux Cavaliers noirs. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu !


End file.
